


Good Golly

by SugaryShoyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little Introspection, Cas as spanner in the works, Chuck's perspective, bible reference, but it's Chuck so it's mostly masturbatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryShoyu/pseuds/SugaryShoyu
Summary: Everything that happens once can never happen again, so the first time Chuck's angel-shaped spanner threw himself in the works, it wasn't a big deal. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time, and the steaming pile that was the second time did not bode well for the third.aka Chuck thinks on what went wrong.
Relationships: Hinted: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Good Golly

Nothing disobeyed Chuck— not in any way that mattered. Sure, technically humans had free will, and Lucifer had rebelled, but that all fell within the bounds of the story. It was all according to God's plan. Castiel, young Angel of Thursday who was as much family puppy as he was fiery soldier, hesitating to follow an order was not a planned rebellion. Everything was in place, nations were on the run, and suddenly he wouldn't strike down the screaming masses. Fortunately, the other angels had no such qualms, and so the land of milk and honey was opened to God's new favorites. Bump in the plot smoothed, Chuck left it to Naomi to get his wayward angel in working order; he winced at her work in progress and elected to tune in elsewhere until the job was done. Everything that happens once can never happen again, so the first time Chuck's angel-shaped spanner threw himself in the works, it wasn't a big deal.

  
But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time, and the steaming pile that was the second time did not bode well for the third. Chuck was ready to fully enjoy his last pre-Apocalypse hurrah until one fugitive hunter came bursting in the front door, little angel-that-could in tow. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened; no matter how determined, Dean couldn't have escaped the Green Room without an angel's help, and there was only one angel in existence who would help him. Apparently, he was also the only one that could go off script, and that was quite a thrilling development. So when Raphael blew Castiel to bits, Chuck brought him back, got the story back on track, and got started on the many, many plot bunnies rolling around his head.

  
He couldn't duplicate it, though. In story after story, Castiel obeyed, and the Apocalypse happened, or it didn't and the Earth went to waste, or Dean killed Sam, or Sam killed Dean; ultimately, it all followed the script. Granted there were always some fun idiosyncrasies— a choice he hadn't expected from Dean, an idea he hadn't written for Sam— but they always ended up right where he led them. The novelty was wearing off quickly, and there was still no hint of what could make one random angel so special. When Chuck pulled Heaven's most wanted angel from a lake and reassembled him yet again, it was partly for the plot, but mostly because watching stoic, oblivious Castiel toddle around as an amnesiac human was a bit like watching a cat wear shoes. Of course, watching Dean drown himself in nihilism and whisky while Sam went slowly insane wasn't Chuck's idea of a good time, so he eventually had to get the team back together if the Winchesters were going to hold it together long enough to get Dick in hand and move the story along. If there was one thing Chuck knew how to do, it was a good _deus ex machina_.

  
It was, in fact, Chuck's idea for Naomi to drag Castiel out of Purgatory for a little repair and re-education. The plan he had in mind was admittedly devious, maybe even a little mean-spirited, but it would make for a hell of a plot point. Besides that, it would also make for a hell of a test. If Naomi could wrangle a renegade angel back under her control, then Chuck could wrangle the story back under his. Castiel, brainwashed like poor Anna, would kill Dean with tragic brutality, and Sam— falling back on rage and maybe even some demon blood just for the fun of it— would have no choice but to hunt their former friend down. The particulars of getting Dean back in the story could be dealt with down the road, but the parallel to Anna was non-negotiable. 

  
It was hard to watch Castiel stab Samandriel. He was goofy and lovable in his stripy uniform, and Chuck repeatedly considered keeping him around, but unfortunately his name was also a mouthful and there could be only one "Sammy" per story, so he had to go. Also, he was just the perfect candidate to reaffirm Castiel's new uncompromising obedience. Like that, kinks were being worked out, everything was coming together, and Castiel was following orders. Then came Dean's improvised eleventh-hour confession. Chuck almost wrote an "I love you" before scrapping that idea— sounding it out a few times had made him cringe— but "I need you" had never even occurred to him until Dean said it. It was genuine and heart-wrenching and perfect for a man on his knees in his final moments, and it was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back, because Castiel stopped beating Dean to a bloody mess and decided to rebel yet again.

  
And with that the story went good and truly off the rails, and there was no more hope of fixing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's my first fic, if I can call it that. It's less a story and more just me clinging to my love for the idea of Castiel as the spanner in the works. Chuck is also so self-absorbed, it makes it fun to write from his perspective.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Bee


End file.
